The Dominoed Daredoll's Dilemna
by TottPaula
Summary: The Joker has a new lethal weapon with an unusual method of death. Death by Sex! Women exposed will die unless the poison is literally screwed out of them with multiple repetitions as well as only a limited amount of time before they can be saved. What will the terrific trio do when Joker captures them and virginal young Batgirl has gotta have it, or die!


**Prelude: The Joker's Toxin**

Story Summary:

This story is based on the Batman television series that was broadcast back in 1966 through 1968. The Joker has a new lethal weapon with an unusual method of death for Gotham's citizens.

 _Batgirl has been exposed, and Batman and Robin must rush to save her life, or her heart will explode causing her a horrifying death._

 _But this is something new and a possibly extremely embarrassing situation for the Bat-Trio!_

 _Hold on to your TV Remotes!_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Gotham City. The sun was shining brightly over the city as its citizens were heading home from work this warm summer evening.

The Joker has threatened the entire city with a new toxin, which he promised to release city-wide if he does not receive a ransom of five million dollars, in cash. (Hey, that was a hella lotta money in the sixties!)

Several victims of his early experiments had been discovered in the city morgue, mostly hookers, and runaways that had died of heart failure caused by extreme and unrequited sexual arousal. In other words, they died needing to get fucked, and fucked hard.

The Gotham Police Department, as well as the Gotham Health Department, were desperately trying to find out who was killing people in this kinkiest of manners.

Police Commissioner Gordon looked at his assistant Chief O'Hara who nodded in silent agreement as they both looked at the red Bat-phone under the glass dome in Commissioner Gordon's office.

This was going to be another job for Batman and Robin.

* * *

 **Batman finds a deadly toxin, indeed!**

Chapter Summary

Batman analyses the clues.

Underneath Stately Wayne Manor, Batman and Robin were downstairs in the Batcave testing blood samples from one of the latest murder victims.

She had been a very young and busty streetwalker, probably a teenaged runaway who couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen years old.

She should never have been a hooker or a victim. The system and her family had failed her. Batman paused for a moment to shed a tear for the young woman who would never have the full life that she deserved.

Suddenly, The Bat-Blood Testing Unit signaled a result with a "ding". Batman read out the results, his eyes growing wide with shock. This was unbelievably despicable even for The Joker, a homicidally-crazed maniac with delusions of grandeur.

This new toxin caused extreme amounts of physical and emotional arousal resulting in heart failure causing a painful and horrible death from a vast overload of hormones and endorphins.

The Joker was killing his victims with sex!

"Holy Whoremongers, Batman! What a twisted way to die!"

"Yes, twisted, lethal and more foul than any of the previous toxins that Joker has used before. We must find a cure before more victims die. I can't screw all of them.

I'll call Wayne Laboratories as Bruce Wayne, and have them try to find a cure as soon as humanly possible, with a cash bonus to the team that finds it."

* * *

 **The Beginning of The Investigation**

Chapter Summary

Barbara meets with her father for lunch and finds out the grisly details.

Barbara Gordon walked into her father's office; her father being Commissioner Gordon, to join him for their daily lunch.

Seeing grim faces on him as well as his chief, she realized that there was something wrong in Gotham.

"What's going on, daddy? I haven't seen you or the chief look this grim in ages."

"It's that madman, The Joker, with a new and raunchy toxin, sweetheart. I'm sorry, but could we just get a sandwich in the office today? I'm in no mood to have lunch out."

"Of course, daddy. Want me to order your favorite from the deli downstairs?"

"No, I'll have Bonnie call it in."

"Thanks, Daddy."

The commissioner buzzed his secretary Bonnie and gave her their orders.

"It should be here in a few minutes, Barbara. That downstairs deli knows that I'm always in a rush when I order. Plus I'm a huge tipper. I hope I still have an appetite after everything that's happened lately." The commissioner lets out a sigh.

"Tell me while we wait for lunch to arrive after all a problem shared is a problem halved," Barbara said, brightly.

"It's this damned deadly toxin that Joker's playing with. So far, he's killed some half a dozen victims."

"Oh! That's terrible. Nobody deserves to be murdered"

"That's not the entirety of it either, but it makes me angry to even think about what that toxin does to its victims." The commissioner sadly shook his head.

"What could be so awful daddy? I'm an adult, I can deal with the facts."

"They die from extreme horniness. If they don't get screwed hard a few times after they're exposed, they're dead."  
"Oh my god! What a sick bastard Joker is."

"Is there any research I can do from the library that could possibly help, daddy?"

"Nothing that I can think of, I'm so befuddled by this case. I've already called Batman, and he's investigating the toxin."

Barbara wonders to herself what her secret alter ego - Batgirl - can find out.

* * *

 **Where Do You Come From, Where Do You Go?**

Chapter Summary

Batgirl's origins.

Barbara Gordon always planned to make a difference in Gotham, just like her dad, and The Batman.

Her father was against her joining the police force, after having lost his wife years ago. It was only the two of them and he loved his daughter very much and worried, perhaps too much, for her safety.

He hated it when she took an apartment for herself after she graduated from Gotham University. She had originally wanted to have at least a desk job at the GCPD. But her father insisted that there was no way his baby would be put in danger. But Barbara couldn't bring her boyfriends home to daddy. He carried a gun!

Barbara, with her degrees in library science as well as criminal forensics, took a "safe" job as head librarian at the main Gotham Library, which was a short stroll from her father's office.

He made sure she took karate and martial arts so she could defend herself crooks or from low-lives. She took gymnastics in school too and was fast and flexible. She could bend and twist like a pretzel.

Barbara's dad trained her in shooting too, and she could handle any emergency. Barbara kept her gun near her bed and had a carry license. She was an excellent shot and as good as any police officer. She was a beautiful yet deadly force to be reckoned with. She could really kick some ass.

Barbara wanted her own place for another reason; she needed a secret spot for her Batgirl alter ego. She loved wearing her Batgirl uniform; it fit like it was painted on, accenting every curve and enhancing others. She had extra padding where she might get attacked, as well as a full cup of extra padding on her breasts.

Nobody would suspect Barbara's modest figure would become Batgirl's gorgeously full D-cups. She gave herself another look in her full-length mirror. Nice round ass, high breasts, and a slim waist, along with long sleek legs. She had naturally full lips just made for kissing or even sucking. She hoped her father would never find out that mousy librarian Barbara was, in fact, the sexy Batgirl, though.

* * *

 **The Caped Crimefighters: Bruce and Dick**

Chapter Summary

Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson

Bruce Wayne was a long time friend of Commissioner Gordon, who had been the detective assigned to the case when his parents were murdered when he was just a boy.  
As an adult, he made huge contributions every year to the GCPD. As Batman with his ward Dick as Robin, he makes a difference that the police couldn't. Bruce let himself be seen as a playboy and a really dull guy. He looked clueless, but it was all just an act. He did get to enjoy the Playboy part, women were drawn to him for his striking looks or his amazing bank account, but mostly for his skilled and devoted lovemaking. He made it a policy to never leave a woman dissatisfied. Usually, they were satisfied several times over before he left them. It was nice to know that his fame in the bedroom was almost as well known as his huge fortune and his charitable donations. It was almost as good as being Hugh Hefner, he never needed to have a lonely night.

Bruce and Dick working nights with the police as Batman and Robin was another great way to meet women; good or evil, they all wanted a piece, the younger women rubbing up to Robin, and the pick of the rest to the Caped Crusader. Life was good.

* * *

 **Captured By The Crowned Prince Of Crime!**

Chapter Summary

Batman, Robin, And Batgirl decide to investigate The Joker together, but Joker has many tricks up his sleeve!

Watch out!

While Batman and Robin investigated, Batgirl was searching for clues. She had a few ideas where The Joker could have his base of operations.

Batman and Robin came into police headquarters to meet up with Commissioner Gordon and share what they'd found and Batgirl arrived just moments later,

Batgirl shared what she gleaned as Joker's likely hideouts; there was an old and abandoned toy factory in the warehouse district, a new comedy club, and a tiny out of the way shop that sold gag gifts and magic tricks (like exploding cigars and hand buzzers) in a part of town that was very gritty and was owned by a Mr. Foo Nee.

"Mr. Foo Nee? Like _funny_ , get it? That's gotta be the Joker!" exclaimed Robin.

"Robin, that could be. But I'm not ruling anything out yet.

"I can check the gag shop, while you check out the others." volunteered Batgirl.

Batman didn't want Batgirl to go by herself and get herself into deep trouble.

"Batgirl, under no way should you investigate any of these yourself, The Joker is more deadly than ever. He's not going to try to spare your life."

"Batman, I can take care of myself thank you very much. I get your concern, but damn it this is my job, and it comes with the danger." Batgirl tried to hold her temper, but this was too much. She wasn't some poor little girl who always needed saving.

"I won't be treated like a-a helpless female by you, Batman, or anyone else!" Batgirl huffed. If you think that, then go take a flying leap! she thought to herself.

"Batgirl, please just don't go alone. You have no idea what you're up against this time!" Batman was worried about the Dominoed Daredoll. She didn't seem to even realize what she could encounter at The Jokers' hands.

"Listen, I know I can't hold you back, Batgirl. I'm not your boss or your partner. I just want you to be safe around the Joker. His new toxin is no joke. Let's work this as a team, we'll go together and can watch out for each other.."

Batgirl looked at him thinking for a moment and realized that he only had her best interests in mind, finally calming down. It wasn't personal, this was the sixties and all men were misogynistic.

"All right, Batman. You have a point. Do I go in the Batmobile with you boys, or do I follow you on my Yamaha?"

"You can come with us, Robin and you can both fit easily in the passenger seat."

Batgirl was pretty excited to finally ride in the Batmobile. They all sprinted out the door.

At the Batmobile, Robin pulled open his door. "Get in first, Batgirl, you'll have a better view sitting in the middle," he said as he held the door for her.

"Thanks!" She smiled.

They checked the less obvious joints first to rule them out. The factory was still abandoned, just like they supposed it would be. Only an old security guard was there. No problem would be happening here tonight. After a thorough search, they left.

At the comedy club, it was fairly dead and still a few hours before show time. The bartenders were setting up, and waitresses were cleaning tables and wiping off seats. Nothing looked suspicious in the back rooms or in the cellar. Another lead crossed off.

At the Magic shop, a Chinese man was behind the counter. He asked in an accented voice if he could be of help.

"I am Mr. Foo Nee, welcome to my shop of tricks and gags. How may I assist you today? Would you like to see a squirting flower for your cape or some exploding gum?"

There were the usual displays of crap like spicy gum, fart pillows, fake cigars, and finger traps.

It was beyond boring.

Nothing really seemed to stand out of place.

They still looked around the shop, you never know until you searched a place thoroughly.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the crazily colorful basement, The Joker was watching through the hidden cameras in the shop.

"This is it, boys, I knew they'd come here. Finally Batman and Robin within my grasp, and Batgirl as a bonus! Now let's go get them!"

Joker jumped and cavorted in glee.

Batman asked to look at the back of the store. "Of course, I will unlock the door for you," said Mr. Nee.

As he opened the door, Mr. Nee jumped back as a large thick steel net dropped onto the three crimefighters.

They struggled and tried to free themselves but it was much too heavy to escape quickly.

Joker came out of hiding and sprayed the crimefighters all with his purple knockout spray while cackling and laughing like a lunatic.

They succumbed to the gas and were out cold in seconds.

"Now I have a trio of bats to play with, hee hee hee hee! Hah ha ha ha ha ha! Whooo hoo hoo! Squeaker, Zinger, get up here! Bring my new guinea pigs down to the lab, I can use a few flying rats to test my latest formula. Hoo hoo hoo! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

The Joker cackled and headed the trip down to the lab in the basement.

* * *

 **There's Going To Be Lots Of Screaming In Gotham Town!**

Chapter Summary

 _At The Joker's Laboratory, Batgirl is screaming and cursing (!) and needs some sexual relief fast._

As Batman, Robin and Batgirl awoke, they found themselves in a basement lab and were chained to the wall with their arms spread and their utility belts were gone, there wasn't very much that they could do at this point.

They were knocked out too fast for Batman to signal the Batcave and wasn't time to don their gas masks or take any antidotes.

This was what Batman was so worried about. (In other words, now they were now really screwed.) Batman looked around and tried to figure how to make their escape possible.

"Batgirl, Robin ... are you awake? can you hear me?"

Batman worried that one or all of them could already have been exposed to the toxin by The Joker while they were knocked out.

Robin responded first "I'm a little woozy but I'm coming around Batman. But Batgirl doesn't look very well."

Batgirl groaned and started to shiver violently. "Batgirl... are you alright over there? What's wrong with you?"

Batgirl moaned in pain, it was difficult for her to speak.

"B-b-b-batman... I .. ungh ... I-I-I d-d-don't think so..." She shook violently again and groaned in pain. "I... I think I've been... exposed. I'm... Oh my god... Ooohhhhh! Aaaahhh! Uuuurrgghh! I can't...I can't ... control this shaking. God, I'm so damned horny Batman!"

"God damn it! This is what I was afraid of!" Batman started to wiggle his wrist free, he already had one of his hands out.

"Robin, try to escape, remember what I taught you. We have to start fucking Batgirl before she dies!"

"Oh boy." Robin looked sadly at Batgirl and seeing how much pain she was in. He knew she never admitted to being hurt, so this had to be really bad. "Hey, Batgirl..? BATGIRL!"

Batgirl couldn't manage to answer right away, she was wracked with so much pain and passion like she'd never felt before.

"Uuuuuunnnggg! Huuurrrrts! I need... I need... Omigod I know what I need...but...Oooooohh! God! Help me, Batman! AAAAAAAAAHHHH! I need to fuck someone!"

Batman and Robin looked at Batgirl, and Robin was scared and nervous for what he knew they had to do, he was still a virgin, and hadn't done much past kissing and some petting.

"Batman, are we gonna have to really fuck her brains out...?"

"Robin, when I examined the toxin, I saw that a large number of sexual endorphins would counteract the toxin's effect. The toxin basically works by destroying them, rendering pain unbearable. It also causes extreme... arousal... of the victim. By creating several strong consecutive sexual climaxes, the toxin would be destroyed. I never wished for it to come to this, but yes, we have to fuck Batgirl with everything we've got. You should remember from your Sex Ed classes and all that porn you watch. Let's start on her tits and vag. Are you out of your cuffs?"

Batman ran to his utility belt, pulling out items that Robin had never seen before. "I brought along these special supplies just in case."

Batman had a tub of lubricant, a box full of ribbed and spiked condoms, a pocket vibrator, nipple clamps, a blindfold, a leather whip, feather stimulators, fur-lined handcuffs, duct tape, some ropes and even some spermicide.

He was like fifty fucking shades of Batman.

"Whoa, does that mean I get to share your BDSM portable sex dungeon? Nice!"

Batman helped Robin out of his cuffs and then went to get Batgirl unchained.

Batgirl's discomfiture was getting worse, she was writhing and moaning like a bitch in heat, she just couldn't stay still.

She was also getting hysterical, which was understandable.

To save their friend Batgirl, they had to completely screw her.

* * *

 **Batgirl Gets It, But Good!**

Chapter Summary

 _Batgirl's heart rate and arousal_ are _accelerating to dangerous levels, and only a few good and fast fucks can save the Dominoed Daredolls' life. Batman and Robin have to work quickly to give her what she desperately craves, no matter what the cost!_

"Robin, I'm going to need your help, we've got to get Batgirl back to normal as soon as possible; the longer this goes on, the closer she will be to complete heart failure." Batman tried to sound as normal as he could under the circumstances. It was all he could manage not to have his voice shaking... He feared for young Batgirl's life now.

Robin closed his eyes for a brief moment, took a deep breath, and pulled himself together. "Okay, Batman tell me, what do you need me to do?"

" I need you to grab her nipples... they're already hard... and put one of these clamps on each one. Start squeezing, rubbing and sucking her tits... yes Old Chum, just like that."

Robin wondered what Batman was doing with nipple clamps, but then again, he was Batman.

"Meanwhile, I'll start using the vibrator on her clit and pussy. That usually starts a woman coming.

Batgirl, we're going to have to..."

Batgirl was losing her mind at this point.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Batgirl screamed. " **I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS, THIS HORNINESS, THIS PAIN... AAAUUUGH! ..PLEEEEASE!... JUST FUCK ME!"**

Taking a deep breath, Batgirl said more calmly "I know what you have to do, you do it, and do it good, don't be sweet, just fucking FUCK ME!."

Batgirl screamed and panted. **"TEAR INTO ME IF YOU HAVE TO, I NEED THIS! I WANT THIS...AND STOP BEING SO DAMNED FUCKING SLOW! IT'S NOT IN MY PUSSY FOR FUCKS SAKE! ...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! FUCK ME, FUCK ME NOW! TEAR ME APART!** I'M **TIRED OF BEING A DAMN VIRGIN. FUCK MY BRAINS OUT ALREADY!"**

Batgirl was growing hysterical with the wracking pains in her body and the need to be free from the toxin. She needed a good hard fucking now!

Batman's eyes grew wide. Batgirl had never sounded like that before, she was becoming the slut that he always dreamed of having. He was going into action. He was no virgin, and this was Batgirl just begging him to be screwed!

Permission granted.

Robin was getting a hard-on as he kept on playing with Batgirl's beautiful round boobs as he rubbed and kneaded them.

They were soft and luscious, like wonderful marshmallow pillows, and he was still a teenager, so he was horny as hell.

Batman watching his partner rubbing all over Batgirl was becoming pretty hard himself.

He was almost up to his full ten inches when he finally pulled down his shorts.

There was no way that this tiny vibrator would give her what she needed fast enough, so he tossed it aside because he had to pull out the big guns... ten thick and glorious inches of his cock.

It looked like an insane mushroom. You pee with a penis, but you screw with a cock. He ripped open a condom packet with his teeth and rolled it on.

He tossed one to Robin and nodded for him to do the same.

Robin fumbled a bit but finally sheathed his own weapon. He was blushing furiously with lust. He watched as Batman took a knife and carefully cut a huge slit in the crotch of Batgirl's uniform, then tore off her panties.

He could see her juicy wetness dripping down. Batman saw her intact hymen and applied a big handful of lube, and slathered the rest on himself. She was already soaking wet, but she was a virgin and was going to be tight as hell. There was no time to strip; they had to be down and dirty fast, for Batgirl's sake.

"Please Batman, hurry!" she begged.

* * *

 **Doing It Like A Life Depends On It!**

Chapter Summary

 _Do I really have to tell you what happens next?_

Batman plunged into his job and had to fuck like mad to save her life. He worked himself in an inch at a time; he was right, she was tight and he was sweating with the effort. He used another handful of lube and finally plunged in up to the hilt. He grabbed onto her hips tightly and pulled out, plunging in again and again. All the while Batgirl was bucking and moaning, unable to speak much more than monosyllabic nonsense.

Batman gave her everything he had, and she starting moving in rhythm with him as she tried to pull him in deeper and deeper into her love canal. He started twisting his cock as he plunged, and she started moaning even louder. Thank god for Bruce's playboy persona. He was an expert in screwing chicks.

He felt her start to throb around his shaft, which meant she would be having the first climax pretty soon.

"Something's happening Batman, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna come now...Aaaaahhhhhhh!" she screamed. Batgirl let out her loudest and longest moan yet.

Her young lithe body spasmed over and over, and her eyes half-closed as she rode out her orgasm.

She came all over Batman's legs, but he kept going like a champ.

Robin was having a great time just playing with her tits, he took off the clamps and started sucking on her nipples and her areolas.

He sucked one into his mouth, then the other, over and over, and Batgirl moaned each time, which encouraged the Boy Wonder to keep going.

Not like that was going to be a problem.

She was gorgeous and horny, he couldn't ask for more than that.

He cuffed her arms above her head and started using the feathers on her tits and body.

Batgirl was already building up to another climax.

She felt herself tightening like a seizure in anticipation.

She wondered how she could take in all of Batman, but there was no time for thought, no time for anything except to ride out this roller-coaster of fucking.

She lost track of time, of everything except the present.

She was being fucked and fucked very well.

Climax number two hit like a hurricane, making her feel like she was falling or floating, or maybe both at the same time.

It was amazing!

Batman clenched on to Batgirl's hips with a tight grip as she spasmed around him again and again.

He felt like he was being pulled into her, and the whirlpool that she was spinning in faster and faster.

She screamed again as she climaxed.

The toxin seemed to be losing it's grip finally.

She felt a little more lucid and less hysterical, but still very aroused.

"Batman, my head is starting to un-fog a little. Just keep going. I'm almost there.." Batgirl panted, more from the orgasm now than from the toxin, it was a whopper and she was almost free from the effects.

Batman's face screwed up in pain as Batgirl's body clenched him even tighter.

It was tight enough to actually hurt.

He felt like he was stuck in a vise.

He couldn't keep this up for much longer.

He needed Robin to take over. "Robin, come over here old chum, it's your turn, I'm almost spent."

"Wait, Batman, you can't stop now, it's not fair to you," said Batgirl.

"I mean, you need to finish off, and it's unhealthy for a man to stop. Now you've come this far so just finish up, okay. Just don't leave me hanging, please? Just a little bit more!"

Batgirl looked into Batman's eyes and gave him some encouragement and he returned to his work.

Batman was only focused on the sex at this point.

He was getting a bit foggy with the need to unload his spunk.

"I'm going to let go now Batgirl. Hold on, here I come!"

He grabbed hold of her legs and swung them up over his shoulders, allowing him to go even deeper.

Batgirl felt her G-Spot being stimulated and rubbed. B

Batgirl and Batman came together, and Batman let out a sound that hadn't been heard since Batman took a bullet last year; a very visceral and deep moan, like that of an animal.

He had come, and it felt great.

It was Batgirl. It was him. It was incredible.

But he really was completely spent.

He had no more to give.

His dick flopped out of her deep, damp cave.

It was now Robin's turn to be a man and fuck.

Batman felt proud of his young protege.

As he thought to himself 'damn, that was great sex'.

Batman tossed his used sheath in the trashcan and adjusted his shorts.

Robin came over where Batman was standing.

Grabbing a handful of lube, he lubed up his quivering shaft and then put a huge gob on Batgirl's shivering pussy.

Batgirl smiled and he started working his shaft in like he saw Batman do.

He grabbed her knees and held them up under his armpits, pulling her in even closer.

Batgirl moaned in answer, and Robin kept tunneling deeper and deeper into Batgirl's soaking wet vag.

It felt like heaven had opened up to shine the sun on him.

He grabbed a hold of her butt cheeks and squeezed them as he plundered her depths.

Batgirl hummed in approval.

Batman motioned to give it a twist, and so Robin gave her a good twist on every upstroke.

Batgirl moaned louder and louder as he sped up.

God, it was great becoming a man!

He stroked and squeezed her ass as his weapon assaulted her deeper and deeper.

"Try to hold back, Robin and let her come first!"

Robin nodded and understood.

His training didn't prepare him for this, but he held on clenching tightly.

Batgirl started twitching and bucking uncontrollably and he felt her tighten up around his youthful shaft.

He went even harder and faster.

It was fantastic, and she soon started moving with him as she approached yet another climax... She was really tight around him, and he felt her start throbbing.

Suddenly she screamed and blasted Robin with her juices, just as Robin came himself.

"Oh God, Robin, Ooohhhhh! So good! You are so so good, and I feel so much better now. I think the toxin's finally gone out of my system, whew!"

Robin bent to lick her clean, their combined flavors mingling in his mouth.

Batgirl closed her eyes dreamily and smiled.

She wasn't shaking in need or in pain anymore, just coming back down after that last earth-shatteringly amazing orgasm.

She took a deep breath let out a satisfied sigh.

The toxin had finally left her system completely.

* * *

 **Epilogue: What About The Joker?**

Chapter Summary

 _The deed is done, Batgirl has finally recovered and survived her ordeal. The Caped Crusaders are feeling spent._

Batman turned his face away from Batgirl and wiped the sweat from his face and neck, keeping most of his cowl on, then wiped down his tights as well as he could.

He came over and checked Batgirl's vitals.

She was completely back to normal.

He tossed a towel each to Robin and Batgirl.

Then he pulled a small sewing kit out of his utility belt and handed it to Batgirl.

She looked around and found an alcove where she could have a little privacy and stitched up her uniform.

She'd have to go commando, Batman in his lust destroyed her lacy underpants.

Oops!

When Batgirl came back both of the Caped Crusaders were looking at her while trying not to stare.

She put her hands on her hips and stared them both down.

"Just look at you two! I'm very grateful for what you did, and I'm glad to be alive. Not everyone would put out and do what needed to be done. Besides, it wasn't half bad. Come on, look at me in the eyes, they're up here!"

Batman turned around and gave Batgirl a smirking smile, so small you'd probably miss it.

Batgirl didn't miss it at all.

Robin was still both glowing and flushed.

He gave Batgirl his famous crooked smile, and she grinned back at him.

"Okay, now we have to nab the Joker," she announced.

Robin whined. "I think I'm gonna need a week to recover if that's all right."

Batman nodded in agreement.

"I'm pretty sure we could all use some recovery, and a hot shower.

Maybe together?"

He was still feeling really great and was still pretty damned horny.

"I didn't mean right this second. I'm absolutely exhausted and strangely kind of hungry, too," said Batgirl.

Batman raised an eyebrow to Robin.

Robin glanced at Batgirl and then back at Batman and smiled in agreement.

"Would you like to come back to the Batcave with us for a late supper? I'm famished myself, aren't you Robin? Then we can fuck again just to make sure you're alright!" he leered.

Enthusiastically nodding, Robin said, "Hell yes, I can always eat something!"

Batgirl laughed at his double entendre'. "I'm sure you can, Man Wonder!"

Robin looked like he would burst from the compliment, he liked the new nickname.

"Hey, that's just between us, okay? It would be way too embarrassing to explain...!"

Turning to Batman, she said: "But seriously, you don't have to cook or anything, I mean, we could go to a diner or something if you want. Besides, wouldn't that compromise your secret identities?" She was still feeling a little weird about that whole thing.

"It's no trouble, there's usually a late supper waiting for us after a mission, I'll just call ahead and have another plate made. After everything we've been through today, I don't think that there are going to be quite as many secrets left. Unless you don't want to that is. It's completely up to you, Batgirl."

He gave her his most charming playboy grin, the one that melts any heart.

"I'm not sure ... I mean ...listen, if I did tell you, you'd have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Commissioner Gordon. You can't breathe a word, I mean it! I don't want anyone I'm close to suffering or being targeted or worrying about me."

Batgirl practically growled and frowned and pursed her lips.

She couldn't take a chance on her father finding out, she knew how he felt about it.

It made her really nervous even thinking about it, and she knew her dad would try to ground her as if he could.

Plus her becoming such a slut.

Batman saw her discomfort.

He didn't want to see her upset after today's events.

She had every right to keep her secrets, just as they did. "Look, I feel the same way about our identities. In that case, I can use some sleep spray on you until we get there, then afterward ravish you, um, that is I mean I'll drive you back to where you parked your motorcycle the same way."

Batgirl thought about the offer for a few moments. "It's tempting, and I'm really way too tired to grab more than a fast bowl of cold cereal, my trusty dildo, and a cup of tea." she sighed. "And I'm still kinda horny."

Batgirl held out her hand for a shake.

"It's a deal! So what's for dinner, besides me?"


End file.
